The Flames of Life and Love
by Dr. David
Summary: Very Very short story. Danny goes to Visit Sam one night and see that her house is on fire. Last Chapter done.
1. The Start of the Flame

The Flames of Life and Love

I do **not** own Danny Phantom.

Danny Fenton sat at his desk with his usual attire of a white shirt with a red circle in it, some blue jeans and a pair of sneakers. He was busy working on 19th century European history that Mr. Lancer assigned. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Reading over the worksheet with a smug expression he quietly thought to himself. _A few nights without ghostly interruption can really do some wonders._ When there was a knock from his bedroom door. "Yeah" Danny lazily replied.

The door quietly swung forward and Jazz, Danny's older sister stepped in. "Um... Danny I was…um." See looked at what Danny was working on. "Do you need any help with your homework?" She said eagerly.

"Nope." The young teen said with enthusiasm. "With the lack of ghost in the last few days I've had time to study and actually do the work. Plus with no ghost I can get to class on time not get detention for being late." Danny said as he leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms. Settling back into a comfortable position he turned and looked at his red headed sister. "That can't be all that you came in here for Jazz" said the black haired youth.

"Yeah there has been something I've been meaning to ask you." Jazz casually replied. She looked down at the floor took a few deep breaths, looked back up and asked "Danny are you doing ok? Do you need to talk about anything?"

Danny looked at Jazz with a puzzled expression before regaining his wits. "Ok in order, yes I'm doing ok and no not really." "Well you know that…" but Danny didn't hear the rest of the sentence because his alarm clock went off. "Oh, wow ok Jazz talk to you later I gotta go met Sam and Tuck. It's bowling and monster movie night." Danny said as he raced out his room, down the stairs and out the house.

After a few blocks he turned when his ears picked up the sound of a fire truck. His sky blue eyes caught a glimpse of the red vehicle as it raced past him. _Wow that truck was really moving_. He looked back towards Sam's house and started to squint. It was faint but he could barely make out a small plume of black smoke._ Huh, Tuck and Sam might know what happened_. Danny thought as he started to jog in the direction of the smoke. After a few minutes he came to a complete stop when he reached where the fire was. "Oh no" were the only words Danny could say when he looked upon Sam's house ablaze.

AN: Ok well there's an ok size chunk of the story. Read, Review (if you feel like it) and have a pleasant day.


	2. Into the Inferno

Into the Inferno

I **Do Not** Own Danny Phantom

"Come on. Come on. Danny please pick up." Tucker urgently said, as he was in a full out run. He'd been browsing the net when his PDA vibrated on his deck. Picking it up looked at the small monitor. It was broadcasting a news report. _Huh, maybe a ghost is attacking_ the African –American thought. His eyes widened in horror as his precious mechanical beauty reported that there is a terrible fire at what appeared to be Sam's house. Grabbing his signature red Beret and his PDA Tucker stood up slipped on his shoes "Sam please be safe" he whispered. He was out the door and running down the street in a flash.

Tucker hit the cancel button and quickly re-dialed Danny's number. "Oh man…Don't tell me your dad took away your phone again." He muttered. He was just now beginning to see Sam's house and with two fire trucks and an ambulance and a crowd gathering around the perimeter. Luckily Tucker had always been skinny and a bit short; this allowed him to squeeze in-between people in the crowd. Within seconds he was at the front of the group. A few feet ahead Danny was in being held back by a fireman. All Tucker could do is look in shock and terror as Danny elbowed a Fireman and ran into the burning building.

"Oh no" were the only words Danny could say when he looked upon Sam's house ablaze. Stuck in shock he just stood there the blazing house drew his eye and hypnotized him. His wits finally grabbing him he surveyed the area. Miss Manson and Mr. Manson were sitting down in the back of an ambulance. A fireman approached them and said something the young halfa couldn't hear. Miss Manson jumped to her feet and yelled at the fireman "You get in there and save my daughter!" The fireman visibly shrank in front of the fearsome woman he started to say something but was cut off. "I DO NOT care if the building is crumbling. That should only make you more concerned of my daughter who is trapped inside." "Save my daughter" and "trapped inside" were the only words Danny reacted too. Without a second thought he began to run towards the building. Only to be stopped when a pair of hands grabbed onto his arm and the collar of his shirt. "Hey stop there is nothing you or we can do." The man who caught the dark haired youth said. His words were soft and filled with regret. Danny struggled with the fireman yelling "Let me go. There is still a chance to save her." But the man's hold was not letting up. Danny hung his head and stopped struggling. The fireman moved his hand from the boys arm and collar to his shoulders. Tacking this small chance the young halfa reached into himself and brought out strength un-known to the general public. He starched out his arm towards Sam's house and brought it back and past himself stopping in the midsection of the Fireman's stomach. The man's grip weakened and Danny ran forward into the blazing inferno that was once Sam's house.

AN: First, thank you all who read, reviewed, favored, put this story on their alert. Second, I'm sure that there is only one maybe two chapters left.

Please read review, and if you'd like give some constructive criticism. Hope all of you reading this are having a good time.


	3. The Fire in His Heart

The Fire in His Heart

Sorry for the lack of updates. To make it up to you awesome readers I've made this one a little longer. Enjoy.

Once again I do not own Danny Phantom.

Danny broke free and started to charge straight into the raging inferno that housed his best friend Sam. As he reached the front door he closed his sky blue eyes and ran though the door frame. He was now in the stomach of the blazing inferno that was taking over the Manson manor. The heat from the fire made the air dry and caused the young teen to sweat. The blazing fire caused the wood to burn and the possessions of the occupants to melt and be lost. But that was nothing to the smoke. The smoke surrounded the roof of the multi-floor building, causing the halfa to be nearly blind as well as to cough and choke on the fire's ashes.

Though all of these things were all around the dark haired youth it didn't faze him; he could be seriously injured here; but that didn't matter to him. He had to find Sam and quickly. Before the manor, the beautiful lady trapped inside, and himself was no longer among the living.

He quickly took the collar of his shirt and placed it over his mouth and noise to prevent the ashes entering his lungs. He began his frantic search for his best friend. Remembering that it was monster movie night he'd check downstairs first.

It was rough to see where he was going with all the smoke in the air and fire all around, but he did manage to find the stairs downward. With each step he prayed and hoped that Sam was down here. After what seemed like an eternity he reached the bottom. The basement was a wreck. The chairs were noting more than kindle for the fire, the big screen was mostly burnt up, and the snack section was littered with burn popcorn, candy, cups and other various things. Danny ignored this after all Sam's parents can always rebuild the house, but not their daughter. He started to search every corner of this once great home theater, but the dark haired gothic girl was not down here. _Come on Sam, where would you be_ Danny thought as he began to ascend the stairs as fast as his legs could go.

When he reached the top he decided to search the first floor. _ Maybe she got trapped while trying to get out the front door_. He looked in the kitchen, both of the bathrooms, the living room, the den, the dining room, and her parents' bedroom but the only thing he found was destruction and burnt memories of the time he was here with Sam. Going back to the living room he found the stairway up to the second half of the building.

He first reached Sam's room but the door was shut. He grabbed the door handle but the silver handle burnt the young man's hand, he quickly pulled it back. _Stupid, the handles' metal. Come on think there has to be something I can do to get this door open. AH HA! _Tacking a step back he braced himself for his next action. He charged forward and rammed the door. The door cracked with the power of the charged but it still stood. Shrugging of the pain in his shoulder Danny stepped back and tried again.

The sound of wood splintering hit the halfa's ears. The door concaved to the force of his charge and allowed entry. However Danny was not expecting the door to splinter after the second bull rush. He lost his balance and hit the floor with the same momentum he hit the door with. Danny quickly got to his feet and surveyed the Goths room. There was little fire in the room with the main source of the fire in the young lady's closet. The bed was unmade but still intact. He continued to look around and noticed that the bulk of the blankets were right by the window. He quickly strolled over to it and saw the bundle was moving up and down in a rhythmic pattern. _ It looks like there is someone under it…SAM!_ Danny quickly knelt down and removed the covers. _Oh thank God_.

He found her. Sure she was unconscious and a little burnt, but she was alive. _Now comes the hard part_ the halfa thought. He was trying to figure out how to get her out of the inferno. Then an idea hit him like a ton of bricks. He opened the window and saw the thing he needed, Firemen and a fire truck. He had to get their attention somehow. He first tried yelling but not a single soul noticed him.

The fire now started to enter the room though the door. He was running out of time. He quickly looked about the room. _I could tie the sheets together and climb out but I can't carry Sam and lower myself safely. I could try and get her out the front door, but I don't know the state if I can get us out the same way now. So that leaves the window but no one is noticing me. _He finally thought of a plan He took of his white shirt and hung the top half of his body out the window and started to wave the shirt around.

Almost instantly Tucker saw the white shirt and Danny. He started to jog towards the fire man. "Hey! Hey! Fireman look" The African-American tugged on the fireman's yellow coat then proceeded to point out the young man halfway out the window.

"WOW, Holy Crap." The fireman shouted as he quickly turned to the other firefighters near him and pointed to the man in the building. "We need to get a latter up there now." The men shouted in almost perfect unison. One of the men got into the driver seat of the big red machine known as the fire truck; as another hopped on the back and one grabbed the side. He driver then moved the colossal truck closer to the building as the one on the side operated the machine that extends the latter. The one on back began his accent to the trapped young man. Within minutes the firemen were at the window seal ready to save the young lad.

Upon seeing his rescuers coming to his aid he removed himself from the window seal and leaned down to pick up Sam; bridal style. He lifted her into the air and close to his chest as he waited for the firemen. In the minutes that passed the fire behind the halfa crept forward as if threatening the teen that he might have to jump.

"Young man, were here to get you out. Come on." The fireman hollered as the ladder reached the window. Danny quickly moved closer and said in a pleading voice "Take her and get her out, then come back for me." "The fireman was shocked at the news of another person being trapped in the building. The man was lost in his mind for a few seconds. He knew that there was no way that he could take the girl and come back in time for the young man. He looked into the teens eyes and saw that the teen also knew that horrible fact. "OK, I'll grab her then come back for you. Just wait here."

Danny nodded and gave his best friend over. As the fire man left Danny looked behind him. The fire was not covering the room, but the gears in his head were turning. _I could try and get out the front door, but I won't make it before I'm burnt to a crisp. _ The flames were nearly licking the man's shoes. Danny decided to climb up onto the window seal. _I guess all I can do is wait for the Fireman. If worse comes to worse I can jump and hope to land safely. _

Danny looked out the window when he heard a shout from down below. His face soon cracked into a wide grin; right below him three firemen were holding a mini-trampoline. He was going to live. Danny smiled as he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and jumped out the burnt house. He landed right in the center of the trampoline. He waited a few seconds before he opened his eyes and saw the faces of the three men who saved his life. "Young man that was dumb of you to run into a building that was on fire." Danny noticed that it was the same fireman that he elbowed. Danny got up and jumped off the trampoline his feet hitting solid ground. He turned to face the firemen and said "thank you for saving my life." "No kid we should be thanking you. You found the courage to run it there and save your girlfriend. Without you she would have died." Danny's face reddened when the men said that Sam was his girlfriend, but he didn't say anything. He just shook his head "I gotta go and see if she is ok" Danny said as he started walking towards the ambulance.

"DANNY FENTON what on earth were you thinking" a voice by the ambulance screeched out.

An: Thank you all who reviewed this story. Thanks to all who decided to read it. And thanks to all who favored or alerted it. With this chapter down I got one more to go. I should have the last chapter out sometime during the weekend.

Read, Review if you feel like it, and have a great day…night…or whatever time it is to all you awesome readers.


	4. New Life From the Ashes

New Life From the Ashes

I do not own Danny Phantom

Sorry for the long wait, I just couldn't end this the way I wanted. It didn't sit right with me. And I am sorry for my pickiness.

For the few that asked the question of why Danny didn't use his powers; I have a reason for it. It's kind of confusing but I'll try and make it make sense. In the show and in most fan fiction that I have read it seems to me that Danny must be in his alter ego to be the hero, and I just think that is wrong. After all Danny Fenton is what makes Danny Phantom a hero. (Again this is my opinion and you may think differently) So with that in mind I wanted to write a story to where the emphasis is that Danny can be a hero without the use of this ghost powers. So I had to think of a reason. I got one and began to write it. But He does have his powers, and I'll try and give a good excuse as to why he didn't use them in story.

Thanks again to all you wonderful readers and reviewer out there.

Danny quickly got up and said his goodbyes to the firemen and started heading towards the ambulance with haste. The Halfa's mind was replaying the events in his head; the feel of the flames, how fast his heart was racing, the thoughts of what could happen to Sam. Danny began to think of why this felt familiar and it hit him. It is the very same feeling he would get when he'd have to fight a ghost. "_Oh nice one Fenton why didn't I go ghost, I could have saved Sam, myself, and Sam's house"_. The Halfa began to belittle his self esteem. Danny slowed down and hung his head causing his blue eyes to be covered by his raven black hair. He knew that Sam would be happy that he saved her, he didn't know if she would be angry that he didn't save her house. After all she grew up there, so many of the things she loved were gone. Sure her parents could always buy the same stuff but it's just not the same. Danny was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice how close he was to the ambulance. When he looked up Danny saw two hazmat suits. One belonged to Maddie, a wonderful woman that almost always wore a Teal hazmat. The other person was Jack always seen in an orange hazmat. Jack had his arm slung over Maddie's shoulder. "_Oh great my mom and dad are here."_

It seems that both Danny and the halfa's parents noticed each other at the same time. "DANNY FENTON what on Earth were you thinking." Maddie screeched out. Jack looked at his son; his face was full of pride, happiness, and worry. The middle aged ghost fighter turned to his wife and said with a hint of pride in his voice, "Now Maddie, we should be proud of our son, He was brave enough to go into a burning building to save Sam." A smile worked its way to the teenagers face. Danny turned to his mother. "Mom I can explain, well not really, I just knew that I had to save Sam and before I knew it I ran into the house to save her." The half human half ghost said to her. Danny tried to sound brave as he could when he said it. Maddie's face softened as she heard what her brave little boy did. She smiled and pulled Danny into a hug. "Honey I wasn't angry because you were brave and selfless, I was angry because you could have died. The firemen were there for a reason, their trained, and equipped to handle these things." Danny pulled away from her, "But I overheard them they." Before he could finish the sentence there was a thunderous noise behind him; Danny quickly turned to see the Manson Manor crumble.

(I think I'll try this in Danny's Point of View)

I stood there in awe for what seemed like hours. Finally I snapped out of it after I felt someone shake my shoulder. I looked to my side to see my best friend Tucker. His face was full of concern and fear. "Come on man; we need to see if Sam's going to be ok." Tucker said, his voice slightly going up an octave. "Oh right…I got a bit distracted with Sam's house..." I stopped mid sentence, I didn't want to talk about all this. Not now. "Yeah, Tuck lets go." I quickly turned my head and told my mom and dad where I was going. We jogged over to the ambulance. They were putting Sam in the back. As I got closer I heard one of the men say that they had to take her to the hospital to make sure there is no long turn damage from the fire. I was a bit worried and couldn't help to think that this was my fault; I could have gotten her out of there faster, then she'd be not going to the hospital. I stopped walking. I got pulled out of my thoughts when Sam's mother came over "Danny, you wonderful young man." I looked up and smiled at her. "Hi miss Manson." I said; I tried to keep the sadness that was festering inside me out of my tone, but it sounds like I failed miserably. "Oh you must have heard what the paramedics said. Well don't you worry about that; after all Sam is a Manson we'll have the best doctors from around the world treating her." That was all I needed to hear. "Thank you Miss. Pamela. I'm sorry about the house." "Oh don't worry about that, we'll have another one built in no time." I began to wonder if this meant that Sam would have to leave town until the new house was built.

"Honey will you go with the paramedics I gotta thank Danny's Parents." I heard Pamela say to her husband Jeremy. It snapped me out of my thoughts of what to say to Sam. "Oh that's ok; you don't have to do that." I said. "I'm sorry Danny, but I must insist and here comes your parents right now." I turned around.

(Ok that's enough of Danny's POV)

"Hello Pamela." Maddie said as she reached Danny, Tucker, and Pamela Manson. She put her hands on Danny's shoulders. Sam's mom took a deep breath and thanked Maddie and Jack for raising a young man with such values to willingly risk his life for someone else. "Thank you; and I'm sorry that this happened." Maddie began to talk to Sam's Mother. She began to think that they could be great friends.

Danny was mostly silent and I knew that he cared for her and he was probably blaming himself for this. But there was no way that this was his fault or any indication that it was even ghost related. But I knew I had to make him look at what was good in this situation. "Danny, I know you feel that this is your fault, but it's not." He looked up "Yeah, but knowing that I could have saved her house and gotten her out of the smoke sooner; makes me feel that if she is hurt…that it's my fault. Ugghh I'm not even making sense right now. Am I?" I was stunned I knew he would take this hard, but not **this** hard. "Danny you know she will be ok, after all she's loaded." Danny's face was full or worry "Yeah maybe, I hope you're right Tucker." I smiled, even though I was worried and sacred for her safety, but if it help Danny I'll smile "Trust me."

Jack suddenly spoke up "Okay, Everyone into the Fenton RV. We're off to the Hospital" Danny looked around and saw that everyone left it was just Jazz, Tucker who went a tad pale with the mention of a hospital, his parents, Miss Manson, and himself. "Tuck man, its" But Danny got cut off "No Danny, its fine. After the "ghost bug" incident hospitals are not as scary as they were before. Besides this is for Sam, I can handle it."

Soon we were all piled in the Fenton RV, it was crowded and the conversations were quite and mostly unimportant as everyone was staying away from the tragedy that just happened. Time seemed to blur to Danny before he knew it they were all sitting outside Sam's room, the doctors were running a few test. Jack got some snacks for everyone, but they were mostly just pecked at. After hours or waiting the nurses and doctors came out. "Great news everyone. She will be okay. Due to her clever thinking of hiding over the thick blanket; which helped keep out smoke, she had almost no Smoke Inhalation. But we want to keep her overnight to see if she develops any symptoms. And in a week we'd like her to come back for an examination" Everyone's worrisome faces disappeared. Jeremy quickly got up and walked up and asked the doctor "Can we go in?" The doctor paused for a second. "While we don't want to stress her out, I will allow a few inside, but not all seven of you." "Tucker said ok then how about Miss Manson, Mister Manson, and Danny?" Jazz, Maddie, and Jack all agreed. The doctor opened the door, ok come on in, but try not to excite her."

I stayed quite as Sam's parents cried and hugged their daughter; they were talking about what was going to happen after she got out of the hospital. She nodded and began to ask what happened after she passed out. They explained everything from the fire that started in the kitchen to me going into save her. She looked stunned at first and asked was I ok. I smiled and told her what happened with her door, but I made it sound like it wasn't a major burn, because while I was waiting in the hospital my un-natural healing had already stared. Things soon grew quiet and

Sam's parents realized that we wanted to talk about something alone. As they left the room I heard them say something, but all I could hear was "cute couple". I felt myself blush and saw that Sam's face was also a little red.

"Danny are you sure that you're not hurt?" I smiled "No Sam, this is just a small burn it won't take long to heal." I was surprised at what Sam said next. "You wouldn't have gotten hurt if you let the firemen do their jobs." I felt a little crushed. But I looked at Sam; she was on the verge of tears. "Danny, I know you think that with the ghost powers you can save everyone and that were worried about me, but if you died trying to save me, I'd be lost without you." Sam stopped holding back her tears and just let them flow down her face. "And I know what you might have been thinking about the house and all that, but that isn't important. You know how you hate it if we get hurt trying to help you with the ghost fights? I feel just like that after I heard about this." I went to her bed and hugged her, "I'm sorry to make you feel this way, but Sam, when I heard the firemen say that they couldn't go in to save you my mind went blank. You are one of my best friends and…I just knew I had to save you, and if it is one small burn in exchange for your life I'll take it." She buried her head into my shirt and continued to cry as I rub her back. After a while she stopped crying, and soon after she was lightly snoring. "I guess this talk tired her out." I said as I laid her on the bed. "Be back later Sam." I said and kissed her on her forehead and walked out of the room.

AN: Ok that's it. The story is done. I'm sorry for the poor quality of the more I don't know (Emotional?) moments of the story. It is one of my weak points. I'm also sorry about the fact that it has taken me about three months to get the last chapter done.

Despite all that Read, Enjoy, and if you feel like it Review.

Hope you all are having a nice September so far.


	5. The Sparks of Love

**The Sparks of Love**

I do not own Danny Phantom.

Sorry I said that the last chapter was the end, but this idea came to me and I just had to add it in. But I'm not good with Romance or High Emotional Moments as I like to call them.

I was lying on my bed, after the events that happened earlier I was physically drained. But I couldn't get the conversation that me and Sam had out of my mind. I smiled as I thought of what Tucker called our lovebird moments. I was a bit stunned. Who would have thought that it would take another near death experience to realize that she was perfect. I got out of bed and went over to my computer. I started to delete all the Paulina photos on my computer. Then I changed my password form Paulina Fenton to Samantha Fenton. Sure Sam didn't like to be called Samantha but the name was beautiful. I leaned back in the chair and recalled the time that Sam wished she hadn't ever met me. I was happy that we got to see what it would have been like, because it made me realize how important she has been. If it weren't for her I'd be normal, bullied, weak Danny Fenton, but due to her I am Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom. Sure there have been tough times, but I wouldn't change it for anything.

I got up and opened my window to feel a nice breeze. I knew what I had to do. I went over to my door and locked it; then concentrated to change into my alter ego. I went intangible and flew out the window. I felt the wind go through my hair. It felt wonderful. I became tangible and began to fly to the hospital. Along the way I stopped in the park and picked a few flowers, I know that these are Sam's favorite. After I got a few I continued on my way. I went intangible and found Sam's room. She was still sleeping. I floated to the vase they have by the bed and placed the flowers in it. Then I had a wonderful idea. I focused on my ice powers and made a single tulip, and placed it with the others. I floated over to her and wiped some hair out of her face. At that moment I got scared, and began to think _What if she doesn't like me the same way. What if when she said that she'd be lost it was because she lost me; not as a potential partner but a friend. _I wanted to cry, but I just couldn't hold these feelings in, nor could I face her if she said that she didn't like me that way.

I sighed. "Oh well, I need to say this, before I lose all of my courage. Sam you mean the world to me, I love you, always have. I'm sorry that it took my almost losing you to see it. I realize that I have been shallow, with me only looking at Paulina because she was beautiful. I love every aspect of you, from your life choices of not eating meat to the way you smile. I know that you're asleep and can't hear me, and I feel terrible that I can only tell you how I feel when you can't respond; but someday I'll find the courage to tell you face to face.

I leaned over and kissed her cheek. I turned around and was about to leave "Sam, I will never let anything hurt you. And if you don't like me and find someone else I'll make sure he treats you how you should be treated." I went intangible and flew back to my house. When I got home I was exhausted; both physically and emotionally. I crawled into bed and feel asleep right as my head hit the pillow.

I was sitting up in the bed. Holding the flower Danny made for me. "He loves me." Was all I could say while I cried because I was so happy.

And that's the end. Relax, Read, and enjoy. Hope you all are having a great day.


End file.
